


Angel Coffee

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Castiel, First Dates, First Kiss, Gabe's a flirt, M/M, Mechanic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was nothing out of the ordinary to make Dean think today would be any different. But it would. And it all started when Dean's eyes were met by the impossibly blue ones of the man at the other side of the counter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Coffee

Standing just inside the door of  _Angel Coffee_ , Dean inhaled deeply, revelling in the smell of the different coffees, the quiet murmur of the other few customers and the warm atmosphere of the café.

'Angel Coffee' was a fitting name, because the drinks available for purchase there were all heavenly. It had become part of his routine, getting some coffee before heading home to an empty apartment and flicking through the newest edition of 'Busty Asian Beauties' with some pizza before collapsing on the sofa.

There was nothing out of the ordinary to make Dean think today would be any different. But it would. And it all started when Dean's eyes were met by the impossibly blue ones of the man at the other side of the counter.

Dean had never seen this guy before, with his bright blue eyes and messed up hair, but he was cute.

Dean's legs moved automatically, walking him up to the counter. The barista was wearing a blue apron with the café logo on it, and under that was a dress shirt and blue tie, with the long sleeves on the shirt rolled up to his shoulders. Pinned to the café apron was a name tag:  _ **Cas**_.

His eyes flitted back up to Cas' face. The bright blue eyes were staring at him, a questioning look on his face.

"Sorry, what?" Dean had been concentrating on the guy's looks, completely oblivious to anything else.

"I said, what would you like?" came the reply, along with a small smile. The voice that flowed from Cas' lips was low and gravelly, sending a shiver up Dean's spine.

"Aah. I thought so. Well then, could I have a large coffee please?"

Cas flashed him a smile, teeth sparkling. "Of course, coming right up."

Dean sat on one of the stools around the counter, watching as his coffee was prepared. It soon slid towards him expertly, and then blue eyes were fixed on his green ones again.

He took a sip of his drink, the warmth of the delicious coffee flooding through him. He sat the cup back on its saucer and Cas started sniggering. Dean pulled a confused look.

"What?"

"You have a cream moustache," came the answer, along with a few stifled giggles. Cas grabbed a napkin from the holder. "Here, let me get that." He folded the napkin in half and gently dabbed at Dean's upper lip, smiling slightly as he did so. After he finished he turned away to go and throw the napkin in the bin.

"You like that with all your customers?" Dean asked as Cas prepared another customer's order.

"Only the ones who catch my eye," Cas smirked.

"Oh really? And err… How many of those has there been?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie, you are the first," came the answer, accompanied by a wink.

_Holy crap,_  thought Dean.  _I_ _s he flirting with me?_

* * *

"Dean!" His name being called drew Dean's attention to the door. There was Sam, who began to make his way through the nearly empty café. He stood up and held out his arms before embracing his brother.

"Come on, sit down. I'll buy you a coffee!" Dean gestured at the seat at the end of the counter. Both sat down simultaneously, and Sam placed his order with Cas, who smiled politely -Dean saw a hint of something else there too, but it was gone before he could identify it fully- and set to work, while Dean took another sip of what was now his 4th coffee.

"Dean, you have a little…" Sam pointed at the cream that had once again collected above Dean's mouth. Upon hearing this, Cas smirked slightly as he made Sam's coffee, and Dean glanced in his direction before wiping away at the cream with a clean napkin.

This was noticed by Sam, who flicked his eyes between the barista and his brother. "So what's going on with you and bedhead?" he asked.

Dean's brain didn't register the question, concentrating more on Cas' ass than anything else. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. "What?"

Sam smirked and was about to ask the question again when the side door to the shop flung open and in walked a man carrying a large cardboard box. "It took me 25 dollars in bus fare and half the day looking around the whole city, but I found them!"

The guy dumped the box on the counter next to Sam, who had just been handed his coffee. Dean recognised him: it was Gabriel, the guy who was usually taking orders and making drinks.

Gabe spotted Dean and smiled. "Hey Dean!" he waved.

Dean raised his hand in acknowledgement, but Gabriel was too busy extending a hand to Sam to notice. "Well hello, handsome," Gabe flirted.

Sam choked on his coffee slightly and Dean laughed.

Sam recovered and shook the other's hand. "Sam. Call me Sam."

"Well Sam, what brings you here to our humble little café?"

" _Our_  café? You two are partners?"

Gabriel looked unsurprised at the question. "Oh no, not like that. Me and Castiel are brothers. And business partners. 'Angel Coffee' is our family business."

"Ahh right."

Gabriel asked the question again. "So why are you here?"

"Well I came here to talk to my brother, but he seems pretty occupied right now with…" Sam glanced quickly at Castiel, who went slightly pink and started drying an empty coffee cup, "other people."

"Ahh. Well, let me just say that you have an amazingly attractive brother, Dean."

"Yeah well so do you."  _Crap._  Dean hadn't realised what he'd said until it slipped out.

Cas dropped the coffee cup he'd been holding, and it was lucky that it wasn't full of liquid. "Cassie, that was expensive!" Gabe whined.

"Sorry, I'll… I'll clean it up." His face was bright red as he ducked below the counter to clean the broken pieces of ceramic.

"Here, let me help." Dean hurried round to the other side of the counter, completely oblivious to the smirks Gabriel and Sam threw each other, and assisted Cas in cleaning up the broken cup.

* * *

They both took their time, taking care with the sharp edges. By the time they had made sure all the minute pieces of the shattered cup were safely in the bin, the 'CLOSED' sign had been put up, and a note had been left on the counter.

 

_**Cas,** _

_**Went to go have some fun with Sam, thought you two could use a little privacy so I put up the sign. Have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)** _

_**Gabe** _

__

Cas sighed. "There he goes again, always sticking his nose in other people's business."

"What's up?" Dean glanced over, looking worried.

"Nothing, it's just… Gabriel, he's a bit of work sometimes," Cas smiled sadly.

Dean walked over to him. "Yeah, but all brothers are. Sammy is."

"You know when Sam first walked in and you hugged him? I thought he was your boyfriend. And that made me sad for some reason."

Dean was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. It was stupid of me."

"Well no, not really, I mean… Sam thought you and Gabe were together when he walked in."

Cas brightened at this slightly. Then he looked confused. "Yes, he did. I wonder why?"

"I dunno," Dean shrugged. "Which reminds me, why have I never seen you here before? If it's 'the family business'?"

"Oh, well. I took a couple months holiday, because Gabe said I was 'overworking myself.' But I'm back now."

"Aah. Right." Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?" Cas smiled.  _God, I'd love to know what that smile tastes like._

"Well… I was just wondering if maybe you… unless of course you didn't… Goddamnit. Cas, will you go on a date with me?" Dean blurted out. He wasn't usually nervous, so he didn't know why this situation was any exception. "Unless of course you're not into guys, you know, 'cause that's completely fine, and-"

"Dean," Cas silenced him.

"Cas?"

"I would love to go on a date with you."

Dean felt relieved. "Really?"

"Yes. I was actually going to ask you, but you seemed to have beaten me to it," Cas grinned.

"Oh wow. Bright minds think alike, or something along those lines, right?"

Cas laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

"So, where's a good place for a first date?"

"Well there's this one Italian place I had always wanted to go to, but never had reason to."

"Not even to treat yourself?"

"I've never been one for treating myself," Cas stated simply.

Dean smiled. "Good think I'm here to treat you then."

Cas smiled back. "Yes, I guess so. I have to go get changed." He looked Dean up and down with those impossibly blue eyes. "I think you should be okay, it's more of a casual place."

Dean looked down at his leather jacket, old t-shirt and denim jeans, then back to Cas.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Dean."

* * *

"You ready?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded his affirmation. He felt an arm link with his, and smiled at his date whilst getting a once over.

"You look great," Dean assured him. And he really did, dressed similarly to Dean in a pair of slightly scruffy sneakers, a long-forgotten band t-shirt and black jeans that looked even more worn that Dean's.

"Shall we go then?" Cas asked.

Dean smiled. "I think we should."

* * *

They sat at a table for two, which was tucked in near the left-back corner of the restaurant. Their drinks (two cokes, as neither had felt like drinking alcohol) had already arrived, and the wait for the table was only five minutes.  _Nice place,_ Dean thought as he absentmindedly read the menu.  _I wonder how the last couple at this table got on._

"Oh, that sounds nice," Cas said, pointing at the dish he wanted. "How do you pronounce that, Dean?"

Dean squinted slightly, trying to figure out how to say the dish name. "Errrm… I gotta be honest with you Cas, I have no idea how to say that."

Cas just laughed and continued looking down the menu. "I think I'll just have pizza…" he murmured.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Pizza?" he asked. "If you wanted pizza, we could have gone to Pizza Hut, I've heard they have tons there." After seeing Cas' slightly hurt expression, he added, "But I won't lie, pizza sounds better than most of these things."

Cas laughed at his comment and suggested they share a large pepperoni pizza. Dean's mouth fell open in a comical way and he raised his eyebrows, making Cas laugh at his over-exaggeration. "Pepperoni pizza? Really?"

Cas looked confused. "Well yes, why?"

"Pepperoni pizza's my favourite, dude!"

"Oh. It's mine too."

Dean grinned and motioned for a waiter.

* * *

They sat there, talking about anything and everything between bites of what was, quite frankly, a delicious pizza. Dean made Cas laugh, and that made Dean feel good. Sometimes Cas laughed a bit too loud, and they got a few stares from people at the surrounding tables, but Dean didn't care.

* * *

After paying the bill, Dean and Cas left the Italian and walked back to Angel Coffee, still arguing over the bill.

"Dean, you should have let me pay half of it."

"Cas, I asked you to go on a date with me. I asked you. That means I pay."

Cas shivered. It was colder now in the evening. He felt Dean wrap the leather jacket around him, and blushed. "Dean, you don't have to-"

"Shut up Cas, yeah I do."

Dean felt Cas' fingers entangle themselves in his own, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

Dean looked at the shorter man next to him, eyebrow raised. "Really, Cas? We haven't even finished this one."

Castiel smiled his cute smile that made Dean want to devour him on the spot. "Well, after this one's finished, we can have another one right after," he explained.

"Oh right," Dean said, stretching out the internal 'I' sound so Cas knew he understood.

Cas looked at him as though he was chastising a small child. "Dean, I'm serious."

They'd reached the front of 'Angel Coffee' and were both standing there looking at each other, neither wanting Dean to leave.

"So what do you say to that second date?"

"Well, it depends on how well this one went."

"And?"

"And I think this date went exceptionally well," said Dean, before he placed his lips on Cas'.

Cas froze slightly when lips met his. He'd wanted it to happen all evening, but he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. That wasn't to say he didn't like it though, despite the pepperoni breath from the pizza. He slowly melted into the kiss, his hands stretching up around Dean's neck while Dean places his own hands on Cas' waist.

Dean pulled back slowly, arms still firmly in place.  _Was that good? Wait, he's laughing, why is he laughing?_  "Why are you laughing?"

"You're too cute, Dean."

"Cute? That's the word you use to describe me?"

"Why, what would you prefer me to use?" Cas asked him, smiling innocently.

"Majestic, or devilishly handsome." Dean winked.

"Or my boyfriend?"

"Not sure that's a describing word, Cas."

"No, but..."

Dean hesitated before removing his hands from Cas' contact and dropping them by his sides. He'd never really been one for commitment, and all of his previous relationships had consisted of some slightly attractive, boozed-up girl and him making out against the wall of a club before heading to her house and drinking some more until they passed out and couldn't remember each other's names in the morning. "Look, I, err… I've never really been one for relationships. Don't get me wrong, I really, really, did enjoy this, tonight, but…" He ran a hand through his hair. "I dunno, man."

Cas looked crestfallen. "Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry dude, but… I've just never been able to have a proper relationship with someone; I don't know what I'd be entering into."

"Neither would I. To be honest… that was my first kiss." Cas lowered his gaze to the ground, cheeks going pink.

Dean was a little more than shocked to hear that. "What, a handsome guy like you only  _just_  got their first kiss?"

"Yes."

"Well why not before?"

"I guess I was just looking for the right person," Cas shrugged, looking back up at Dean with those piercing blue eyes.

Dean's eyes widened. "And you think that's me?" He pointed at himself. "Dude, I'm an auto-mechanic from Kansas, I'm nothing special."

Dean could see the sadness that filled Cas' eyes when he said that. _Am I really worthsomething to a guy like him?_  he thought.

"Dean that's not true. Look, I asked you out on a date didn't I? So come on, I have an idea." Cas unlocked the door to the café and gestured for Dean to follow him. "Come up to my apartment and watch a movie with me."

"You want me to sit and watch a movie with you?" It seemed like an alright idea. And if the film got boring, Dean could just watch Cas instead.

"Yes. Unless of course you need to be somewhere, in which case I don't-"

"I haven't got anywhere to be tonight. Sure," Dean nodded. "I'll come watch a film with you."

Cas smiled. "Great."

* * *

The apartment above the café was small and cosy. There was a general living area with a smaller room and a bathroom leading away from it, and a separate kitchen space complete with table and two chairs.

Cas stood at the side of the door until Dean got in and then locked it. "It's not much, but it's home."

"I like it," Dean said, which earned him a modest smile from the house proud homeowner. "And it's a hell of a lot cleaner than my place, let me tell you.

"So how's Gabriel gonna get in?"

"Gabe'll be fine, I'm sure," Castiel smirked. Dean just grinned at him.

"So what film were you thinking of roping me in to watch?"

"I was thinking maybe 'The Lost Boys'?"

"Seriously? A vampire flick?"

"Guilty pleasure of mine. And hey, at least it isn't all a big love story. Come on, it's a classic vampire cult film. Please?" Cas pulled a puppy dog pout.

Dean sighed. "Fine. But only if you have popcorn."

"I would never dream of watching a film without popcorn," Cas replied before heading to one of the kitchen cupboards. "Microwaveable popcorn's okay, right?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"Sweet or salted?"

"Salted."

"Good, I'm all out of sweet. Plus, that's more for Gabe, I prefer salted anyway."

"Ahh, right." Dean stood in the middle of the room, not sure what to do. Cas looked over at him and laughed.

"Couch is free. Could you put the movie in?"

* * *

Dean didn't bother to watch the film, more focused on Cas. They were lying on the sofa, practically spooning, and Cas was watching the film intently while Dean ran a hand through Cas' hair.

Cas twisted in his place slightly, so he was facing Dean. "Mouth open, eyes closed," he smiled.

"Don't you be getting kinky on me, Cas," Dean grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up Dean." Cas flushed a bright red colour.

"Okay then," Dean opened his mouth and closed his eyes, felt something salty and light be placed gently on his tongue and waited.

"Okay, now eat it."

Dean chewed up the food and swallowed. "Cas, what the hell did you just give me?"

"Popcorn, doofus."

"Oh. That's alright. Here, you have some," Dean said, before grabbing a handful and throwing it all on Cas.

"You know you're going to have to clean that up, right?" Cas looked at him, mouth a straight line.

"I figured I would," Dean smirked. He leaned his head forwards on impulse, and was met by Cas in the middle. The kiss was gentle at first, both of them hesitating slightly. Dean pulled back slightly and looked into those impossibly blue eyes. Then he was being kissed by Cas and he felt as though he was in heaven. His eyes slid closed and soft lips melded to his, feeling as though they belonged there. It tasted a bit salty from the popcorn, but Dean didn't mind, because  _God it was good._

_I wonder if you can get a high from kissing someone,_  Dean thought. Because that was what kissing Cas felt like. Getting high and never coming down.

Dean pulled away. "Let's be honest, you didn't invite me up to watch a film, did you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out," Cas smirked. Dean shifted slightly, pulling Cas on top of him, before resuming kissing.

* * *

Dean glanced towards the screen, following the story for a minute.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. Those kids are vampire hunters?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well they're just kids, Cas. They should be running around and having fun, kissing girls, not hunting down monsters."

"Hmm, I guess so."

"This is so obviously fake."

"That isn't the point of the film, Dean."

"Well what is?"

"To enjoy it. To escape into a different world, away from your problems."

"I see the appeal, but then you get all caught up in your favourite character's problems, have their issues thrust upon you.

I'd hate to be a hunter."

"Why, Dean?" Cas looked at him, eyes making Dean feel as though he was being x-rayed.

"It seems like such a lonely life. Yeah, you save the world, but think about the sacrifices you'd have to make. You wouldn't be able to have a family, a normal life. I'd hate it."

Cas thought it through. "Hmm I guess. But still, I wish I had a hunter who looked after me."

"Well then Cas, today is your lucky day. I may just be a simple auto-mechanic from town, not exactly hunter material, but I'll look after you. Always. As long as I don't have to give you up."

Cas smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Dean, that was really nice."

"I know. Weird, huh?"

"I like it," Cas smiled. A solitary shiver ran its way up Dean's spine. Suddenly, although not exactly unexpectedly, they were kissing again. A hand had found its way under Dean's shirt, and cold but delicate fingers were tracing patterns all over his warm skin. Dean stopped and kissed lightly at Cas' bare neck, running a hand down Cas' side.

He pulled back. "Cas. Watch the movie."

"I can quote it word for word, Dean. I don't have to watch it."

"Cas. Watch. The. Film." Dean glared at him.

"Only if you watch it with me."

"Fine," Dean sighed. Cas paused the DVD and explained what had happened in the first hour of the movie and when Dean felt sufficiently caught up, they continued watching it.  _It's not actually that bad,_  Dean thought. Not that he would ever admit that to Cas.  _I don't think I'd hear the end of it._

* * *

Dean woke up on the sofa, spooning Cas. It was a strangely comfortable position.

He couldn't pinpoint the time he fell asleep, but it was some point after the film had finished.  _Should I wake Cas up?_  Dean wondered.  _No, he looks so angelic when he's sleeping._

Cas' nose scrunched slightly, possibly an effect of the dream, and Dean felt his heart melt.

_I do want a relationship with him, I really do. But what if something goes wrong, what if I screw up?_

He looked down, and there were those impossible blue eyes, looking up at him. "Cas, when did you wake up?"

"Just now," came the reply with a smile.

"Morning, baby," Dean smiled. He laughed at the surprise on Cas' face, and kissed him.

"Good morning."

"It certainly is," Dean smirked.

"Breakfast?"

"I'd love some. But before that, can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure. Just go check my room, take whatever you like."

"Thanks, man."

"You know Dean, you're going to have to clean up the mess you made with the popcorn," Cas mused.

Dean looked at the small pile of snacks from last night. "Huh. Well, I'll get round to it eventually," he grinned.

"Does that mean you're going to be staying around for longer?"

"Well it depends. Would that mean more movie nights?"

Cas smiled and nodded just slightly before he went to make breakfast.

* * *

Dean had put on one of Cas' plain t-shirts and some torn denim jeans. He walked into the living area, which smelt delightfully of French roast coffee. "Man, that smells good."

Cas had set the table, and had made scrambled eggs and Dean's favourite coffee for breakfast. Dean strolled over to Cas and put his arms around the smaller man's waist. "That looks delicious," he gave the cook a peck on the cheek. "Can I sit down?"

"Help yourself," Cas smiled.

Dean sat at the table and Cas joined him not long after with a pan of sausages. Dean waited patiently for the food to be put on his plate. He looked at Cas as if to ask permission, and was given a nod that clearly meant "dig in."

The food was exquisite, Dean couldn't deny. Cas was a really good cook. He looked over to find the other man staring at him with those penetrating blue eyes, and noticed that his hair looked even better than it did yesterday.

"So what do you think?" Cas asked delicately. "You want to try out a relationship with me?"

Dean looked him dead in the eye, giving Cas the most serious look in the world. "Dude, I woke up next to you on your sofa. I'm wearing your clothes, and you made me breakfast. I'm all yours."


End file.
